<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Back To Me by kairimikio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602659">Come Back To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairimikio/pseuds/kairimikio'>kairimikio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jaeil - Freeform, M/M, Omega Moon Taeil, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairimikio/pseuds/kairimikio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As an Omega, Taeil had led a pretty calm and secluded life. He didn't have that many friends, only enough to count on one hand. He had a job that he liked and was great at. </p><p>Other than his heats, Taeil didn't experience much excitement in his life.</p><p>It was a peaceful life, that is, until a certain family moved in.</p><p>~°•☆°</p><p>《Soulmate / Omegaverse AU》<br/>《Main: Jaeil -- Alpha!Jaehyun, Omega!Taeil》<br/>《Side: YuWin / MarkHyuck / NoRenMin》<br/>《BxB, Mature towards the end, slight angst, Conflicted!Taeil, Jelly!Jeffery》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fated One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted this on Wattpad on July 22, 2019. Finally got around to cross posting it here.</p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/story/194391818-come-back-to-me-%E2%80%A2-jaeil</p><p>Ok, so yea Taeil is 21 here (cherry bomb era at the beginning), Yuta is 20 (purple hair), Winwin is 18 (Brown hair), Jaehyun (firetruck era) and Lucas (blond hair) are 16, and MarkHyuck (mid superhuman era) are 16/15. Those are all the characters for now, others will be mentioned later on as the story progresses.</p><p>{Jul 22, 2019}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As an Omega, Taeil had led a pretty calm and secluded life. He didn't have many friends; besides his friend, Yuta, who had been a matched Alpha since before they met, and Yuta's mate, Sicheng. He had also considered the Beta/Alpha roommates next door, Doyoung and Johnny, to be his friends too. Not to mention, he also works with Johnny and the Alpha was always kind to him.</p><p>Other than his heats, there wasn't much excitement in Taeil's life. Not that he was complaining. He enjoyed his quiet life. He wasn't a loud person in general, so he would often separate himself from the loud gossipy Omegas that lived in his building.</p><p>It was a beautiful and peaceful life, that is, until a certain family moved in.</p><p>Taeil could sense it. An Alpha moved in. There was a strong sense in the building; one that, while fresh and still developing, was also very potent to Taeil. The Alpha had a spicy-smokey aroma to him. Taeil would inhale deeply every time he smelled it. With each time, his body would burn up as if it was time for his heat, but it also had a weird calming affect on him.</p><p>It irked him. He couldn't tell where it was coming from. All he knew was that once he found this person, it was destined for them to be mates.</p><p>His fated one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Teenager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When looking for your mate, one generally tends to think that this person might be the same age as you. Anything is possible, age ain't nothing but a number, something Taeil should've remembered. He would get the scent and look at all the adults in the room to see if anyone stuck out to him. This plan backfired.</p><p><b>"There's too many scents, but </b><b>they're</b><b> here..."</b> Taeil whispered to himself.</p><p>The Omega was too busy looking around that he completely missed the boy that was coming around the corner in front of him. They ended up colliding and falling down.</p><p><b>"Oh! </b><b>I'm</b><b> sorry sir!"</b> The boy stood up quickly and extended his hand out in hopes of trying to help. Taeil took one good look at the boy and a good whiff of the air. That's when he knew. His breath hitched, rendering him utterly speechless.</p><p>Taeil should've been prepared for anything considering how young he, himself, was. He had never expected his mate to be a teenager though. Judging by the look on the boy's face, maybe he knew it too.</p><p>Taeil casually stood up, with the help of the boy, to the best of his abilities. He had to hide the way the younger was affecting him.</p><p><b>"Are </b><b>you</b><b> okay?"</b> Taeil nodded as his response.</p><p>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>I'm</b>
  <b> okay, </b>
  <b>it's</b>
  <b> fine."</b>
</p><p><b>"</b><b>I'm</b><b> Jaehyun, </b><b>what's</b><b> your name?"</b> The boy smiled as if nothing happened.</p><p><b>"Taeil."</b> He smiled back, trying not to come off as uncomfortable. Suddenly, a woman came up behind the boy and tapped his shoulder softly.</p><p>
  <b>"Yoonoh, </b>
  <b>why'd</b>
  <b> you leave like that?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry..."</b>
</p><p><b>"Who's your friend?"</b> She asked him, prompting Jaehyun to point at the older.</p><p><b>"Mr. Taeil."</b> Taeil bowed his head slightly at the two.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, </b>
  <b>it's</b>
  <b> nice to meet you. We're your new neighbors."</b>
</p><p>After that was said, the mother began asking about the neighborhood, as if she knew he needed a distraction. He told her everything she needed to know, from the best places to visit to the crazy guy that walks down the middle of the street and yells at you when you drive by. They had talked for a good 30 minutes, both his neighbors hanging onto each of his words.</p><p>Although, after a while, Jaehyun's scent was messing with him. It was getting hard to ignore. He needed to get away.</p><p><b>"Well, ma'am..."</b> Taeil waited until a break in their conversation to say something. <b>"It was nice to meet you and your son, but </b><b>I</b><b>have</b><b> to go feed my turtle."</b> Taeil smiled, earning a delightful wave from the two as they parted ways. Once the two left, Taeil raced back up to his apartment, his back against the door of it after he entered.</p><p><b>"Oh my god... My </b><b>Alphas</b><b> a kid?"</b> His mind was going haywire at the thought of finally finding his fated one. He was happy, but the laws still applied here. He couldn't go off and mate with some minor. There's too many consequences for that, not to mention how morally wrong it is. He was screwed. <b>"Coming this close and this is how it happens... Damn..."</b> He pushed himself off the door and went for his suppressants. As he took a pill, he knew that he was about to get well acquainted with the bottle. He would have to make plans for more doctor visits as well.</p><p>Taeil put the bottle down and sighed. His life had just took a complete left turn. He still wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>{Jul 22, 2019}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It'll Be Tough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"So wait... say it again."</b> Taeil had called Yuta, who in turn brought along Sicheng to help. Taeil spilled the tea, but shockingly, both had a hard time believing how common this was becoming. It was odd for this to be happening to him too.</p>
<p><b>"My Alpha is a teenager. He told me his name was Jaehyun and he calls me 'Mr. Taeil'... Fucking 'Mr. Taeil'! As if I don't feel like a damn pervert already."</b> Sicheng bit his lip. He knew how it felt to be so close yet so far. Neither had told this to Taeil, but that's how Yuta and Sicheng met; Sicheng was a minor while Yuta was an adult.</p>
<p>Yuta always found it hard to touch and console his Omega, especially during his heats. The younger had a tendency to call and cry over the phone. He felt useless, not to mention, Sicheng always had people around due to being the youngest in his family. They had a hard time letting go, but a lot of their troubles were due to age. The good news was that Sicheng was always protected when Yuta went into his ruts.</p>
<p><b>"Hyung, it's gonna be okay."</b> Sicheng spoke up and smiled. <b>"It might not be fixed right away, but in time, you two will be together."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"You sure?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Yeah."</b> Yuta looked at Sicheng before continuing. <b>"We never told you, but that's how we were. Having that gap between you can make things rough when the phases come along. Don't worry too much. At least try to make nice with him. It might be tough, but try."</b></p>
<p><b>"But... I'm not sure I can. Just being near him almost did a number on me. What should I do?"</b> Sicheng patted Taeil's shoulder.</p>
<p><b>"Take a deep breath. Think about something minor and frivolous if you have to. It'll take some getting used to, but you'll warm up to his scent to where it won't affect you as much or as quick. When you two do meet, be nice and don't make it obvious. You are fated, he'll come to you when it's time."</b> He paused for a moment and then shrugged. <b>"If that fails, either avoid him or take suppressants. They say a lot of them can hurt you over time, so don't over do it."</b></p>
<p>That's all Sicheng could say. It was essentially what he did with Yuta.</p>
<p>~°•☆°</p>
<p>Taeil tried to do what Sicheng suggested, but now that he noticed the boy the first time, he would see him <em>everywhere</em>. Not to mention, he would see that latter's mother extremely often too, so much so that they really hit it off. They would often meet up in the lobby or the common area and chat for a while.</p>
<p>It's only been a month since he first met the family. Almost every day since, he has seen the boy one way or another. Jaehyun was around so much, Yuta and Sicheng were able to get a good look at him.</p>
<p>They stood on Taeil's balcony, which overlooked the common area in the middle of the apartments. The three of them were talking peacefully until Taeil noticed Jaehyun's presence.</p>
<p><b>"Guys. White button up, metallica shirt."</b> Taeil pointed at the Alpha in question.</p>
<p><b>"Him?"</b> Jaehyun was hanging out with a couple of kids from his class right out front.</p>
<p><b>"Yeah. Him. How am </b><b>I</b><b> suppose to avoid him when he hangs around like that?"</b> Sicheng snickered. He just thought it was so funny to hear Taeil whine like that. <b>"</b><b>He's</b><b> lucky </b><b>I'm</b><b> on </b><b>suppressants</b><b> or else I'd throw a brick at him for being outside."</b> Yuta coughed at the threat.</p>
<p><b>"Lets go back in </b><b>before</b><b> you </b><b>rethink</b><b>and</b><b> actually do it."</b> Yuta grabbed a hold of Taeil and dragged him towards the door, earning a groan every time Taeil's body was moved.</p>
<p><b>"Ugh fine. Now you </b><b>both</b><b> got to see him. He seems like a cool kid, but </b><b>he's</b><b>just</b><b> that, a kid."</b> Taeil opened the balcony door and held it open for his friends to go in. The door shut behind him with an audible click.</p>
<p>
  <b>"</b>
  <b>It'll</b>
  <b> be tough, but you </b>
  <b>can</b>
  <b> do it. I did it."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"But Yuta, this is a little different. </b>
  <b>You're</b>
  <b> the Alpha. All </b>
  <b>you</b>
  <b> had to do was </b>
  <b>protect</b>
  <b> Sicheng until he got older. We, Omegas, are the ones </b>
  <b>suffering</b>
  
  <b>from</b>
  <b> all sorts of crazy burning sensations when our soulmates are around. I mean, sure, you get </b>
  <b>your</b>
  <b> bi-annual ruts, but </b>
  <b>Alphas</b>
  <b> are physically and </b>
  <b>emotionally</b>
  <b> better at handling their problems </b>
  <b>than</b>
  
  <b>Omegas</b>
  <b> are. We get sex stupid, okay? </b>
  <b>About</b>
  <b> 5 to 6 times a year. I </b>
  <b>can't</b>
  <b> get sex stupid when my Alpha's a goddamn teenager. Do you know how bad that looks?"</b>
</p>
<p>As Taeil complained, they all took a seat on the sofa. Sicheng began smiling at the last few words that Taeil spoke.</p>
<p><b>"Yeah, Hyung is right. Back then the </b><b>two</b><b> of us </b><b>didn't</b><b> have to worry about doing something illegal. We were never alone and you were amazing at resisting your urges. All </b><b>I</b><b> did was hide in my parents basement. </b><b>It'll</b><b> be different for Taeil hyung. Getting </b><b>hot</b><b>from</b><b> a kid is bad, like borderline creepy... and </b><b>it's</b><b> not like he can hide underground. There is no </b><b>underground</b><b> here for him. His only saving grace is that Jaehyun </b><b>doesn't</b> <b>know his apartment number."</b></p>
<p>Yuta shrugged. He knew that the two were right, but he also knew that whether he liked it or not, Jaehyun needed to learn about his soulmate at some point.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Okay. You can hide from him and maybe ignore him, but sooner or later, </b>
  <b>he's</b>
  <b> gonna need to know </b>
  <b>about</b>
  <b> you. You </b>
  <b>can't</b>
  <b> make him wait </b>
  <b>too</b>
  <b> long. I say at least make nice with him so that he </b>
  <b>knows</b>
  <b> who you are before he knows </b>
  <b>
    <em>who </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> are</em>
  </b>
  <b>."</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>{Jul 22, 2019}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aware</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignore him.</p>
<p>Don't ignore him.</p>
<p>Ignore him.</p>
<p>Don't ignore him.</p>
<p>But the laws.</p>
<p>But he's my Alpha.</p>
<p><b>"Shit."</b> Taeil held his head. He was currently outside standing near a bush in the common area. He saw the young Alpha sitting at a bench, basketball in hand, with a few friends. Taeil could see the beautiful smile on his face, as he most likely laughed at something his tall blonde friend said. </p>
<p>He could also smell him from there. It was simply intoxicating, but he knew he couldn't get too close. Without realizing it, his own scent became stronger.</p>
<p><b>"Do you guys smell that?"</b> Jaehyun asked his friends. They all sniffed the air, taking deep breaths.</p>
<p><b>"Smells a lot like... earth?"</b> A slightly shorter boy with black hair said, earning a slap from another boy with gray hair, who Taeil thought looked familiar.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Uncultered swine, but </b>
  <b>you're</b>
  <b> hot, so </b>
  <b>I'll</b>
  <b> let it pass."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"No, smells sweet. Do you guys </b><b>think</b><b>there's</b><b> an Omega around?"</b> The blonde asked excitedly. There was a chorus of comments from Jaehyun's friends. One particular comment stood out as the shortest boy yelled at the black haired male for thinking about another Omega that wasn't him. Taeil found it so cute, but his breath got caught when he heard Jaehyun speak.</p>
<p>
  <b>"There is this one Omega that lives here. At least </b>
  <b>I</b>
  <b> think he </b>
  <b>still</b>
  <b> does... </b>
  <b>I</b>
  <b> saw him a while ago, </b>
  <b>but</b>
  
  <b>I</b>
  
  <b>don't</b>
  <b> see </b>
  <b>him</b>
  <b> that often anymore. I smell him a lot, but </b>
  <b>I</b>
  <b> never </b>
  <b>see</b>
  <b> him."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Is he cute? Has he been claimed? I hear male Omegas are rare to find in this city."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Exactly, which is why you guys need to tell Mark to stop playing games with my life."</b> Jaehyun laughed, warming Taeil's heart.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Really Mark. Just... </b>
  <b>just</b>
  <b> give in."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"No, he needs to work for it. You </b><b>people</b><b> baby him all the time, he needs to </b><b>work</b><b> for something."</b> Mark, as Taeil heard him being called, folded his arms over his chest.</p>
<p><b>"Mark, we are soulmates! Just accept it!"</b> Once that was said, Taeil could see the gray haired boy lunge to hug Mark, who struggled away. The two had begun chasing each other. The other two boys laughed and then proceeded to ignore them.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Anyway, is he cute?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"He's older than us, but </b><b>I</b><b>think</b><b>he's</b><b> cute. He has a pretty smile. </b><b>He's</b><b> friends with my mom too."</b> Taeil's heart started racing. Jaehyun was shockingly aware of him. He liked that. Sadly, it also meant that Jaehyun was looking for him, and he couldn't have that. Taeil backed up and walked a few steps away. <b>"</b><b>Aw</b><b> man, his scent is leaving. Maybe you guys scared him off."</b> Just the, Mark stopped running, causing the other boy to run right into him.</p>
<p>
  <b>"It's his fault!"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"No, </b><b>it's</b><b> yours!"</b> They bickered back and forth.</p>
<p><em>Lovers</em><em> quarrel. </em>Taeil thought. <em>Ah must be nice...</em></p>
<p>The Omega unknowingly made himself sad just thinking those thoughts.</p>
<p><b>"It </b><b>would've</b><b>been</b><b> nice to see this guy, maybe we did scare him off." </b>The laughs soon faded as Taeil completely disappeared from the common area. He went back upstairs to his place and shut the door behind himself. He stared at the back of the door hopelessly.</p>
<p><b>"God, </b><b>I'm</b><b> such a </b><b>fucking</b><b> wimp."</b> He let his head fall against the door. <b>"Ow."</b> The brunette just stayed in that position as punishment to himself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>{Jul 22, 2019}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>